1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartons for dispensing tissues and to film overwrap arrangements for sealing the aperture prior to opening by the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packages for dispensing interleaved tissues for personal use are quite numerous. The use of two overwrapping pieces of film to define the aperture through which the tissues are removed is a desirable technique since the tissue which is removed pulls the trailing tissue partly through the opening and the pressure of the two overlapping pieces of film holds it in place so that it may be easily grasped by the user for removal. Examples of this are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,309 to Chipkevich, issued Oct. 30, 1951. More recently it has become desirable from a marketing standpoint to add this feature to a paperboard carton which may be used as a decorative item with art work or other information printed on the carton. U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,097 to Bates et al., issued Mar. 8, 1966, shows such a carton but it should be noted that the two overlapping pieces of film seen in FIG. 4 are attached to a single panel 36. To produce such a carton would require that the blank be passed through two turns in a windowing machine, or film applicator device, since one piece of film must be laid on top of the other. There is a need for a design which eliminates this manufacturing problem, and yet is attractive, simple to manufacture, and inexpensive.